Mixed Mutt
by xXEPICFALIUREXx
Summary: What if Nick Burkehardts cousin tagged along in this new TV show grimm? Ash is not all that average, her dad was cat/dog hybrid and mother was a grimm. What happens when the two infuse together?
1. Enter: Ash Foster

~The wolf thought to himself, what a tender young creature. What a nice plump mouthful~

Song for Chapter/ episode "The Wolf" by Fever Ray and "Sweet Dreams" by Marilyn Manson and Eurythmics

Nicks Pov ~

I pulled into my driveway. It was a dark, eerie night, especially since all the weird things happening. Those changing faces… did anyone else see? I don't really think so… I think I'm just going crazy. Oh, and that call we got today, what could maul a university student the shreds like that?

I turned off the car stepped out, looking at the dark house. The only light that was on was the porch light. In the distance, I could hear some dogs barking. Suddenly, the dog whined and the barking stops. I turned to see if there was a dogfight nearby, but I didn't see anything, so I started to walk up to the house.

When I got to the door it was unlocked, and I pushed it opened, only to be greeted by a loud creek. I closed the door behind me. It was very cold this night, I could see my breathe.

"Juliette." I called out as walked slowly into the dark freezing house. I looked ahead and saw a warm glow coming from the kitchen and walked forward, slowly peeking in the room, only to find Aunt Marie in a brown sweater and lighter brown flowery skirt. Beside her was cousin Ash in skinny jeans and long sleeve black shirt. The only family I have left, though it was an unexpected show.

They were cutting some food, Ash's long brown hair tucked behind her ears, to keep it from falling in the food. The two obviously noticed my presence and turned too looked and me. Four blue boring holes in mine. It may have been an unexpected show but I was quite happy.

"Aunt Marie, Cousin Ash." I said a small smile forming on my face. They smiled back up at me. "When did you two get here?" I asked walking over to the table and taking off my coat.

"Hey, they were here when I got home." Juliette said from behind me hold a bottle of wine, and sat it down on the counter top.

"Sorry for the short notice." Aunt Marie said in a calm voice, smile never leaving her face.

"What? You didn't know they were coming?"

"We meant to call" Ash said in her normal happy tone. Hearing her bubbly voice made me smile, but I was concerned.

"So how are things for you?" I asked

"Not as okay as I used to be." Aunt Marie replied.

"They were telling me some pretty funny stories about when you and Ash were little." Juliette chimed in. I smirked as the stories coming to mind.

"Dead frog in the microwave?" I asked.

"Among others" she added with a grin on her face.

"They were some pretty good times." Ash smiled some more. I had to agree with her one that one.

"Come and give us a hug." Aunt Marie said standing up. I gave Ash a hug the Aunt Marie one. She then whispered something in my ear, which really confused. "We need to talk." I pulled back and gave her a confused look. She gave me a knowing look but I agreed.

We grabbed our coats and headed outside, walking down the sidewalk. In that period, we talked about some things that upset me a bit. Aunt Marie's life span. The cancer was getting to her pretty bad. They also told me that they had a lot to tell me, but could not come sooner.

That is when we started talking about my family and things I didn't know. They started asking me about things I've been seeing. I had no Idea how they knew but they did. Things about how it knocked Ash and Aunt Marie on their asses. 'The misfortune of our family is passing to you.'

"I know you love Juliette but you must end it and never see her again." that's when I got pretty upset. They weren't fully explaining and now the tell me to leave my soon to be fiancé? "It's just too dangerous." I was speechless and all I could utter out was a what. Aunt Marie looked a bit distracted. "Oh my God." she gasped. What was going on?

"Who?" I asked turning around. I heard metal against metal as Aunt Marie pulled a small knife out and Ash got into a fighting stance.

"Hulda." she whispered. There was roaring and creature came out of nowhere. It was green and had a scaly face. Before I knew it, the three were in battle, throwing punches and stabbing. What shocked me was that Ash transformed. Ash's eyes changed to a dark brown and cat/dog like brown ears slowly came out. From her panting, I could see to small fangs in her mouth. And a brown tail swooshed behind he

I was very surprised and angry when he slammed Aunt Marie on the ground. Ash growled and I shot it a few times. It fell to its knees and slowly transformed beside me back into human. Ash did the same and we ran over to Aunt Marie.


	2. They arn't fairytales

Ashs Pov~

I slowly rolled Aunt Marie, careful not to hurt her. blood dripped from her cheeks, nose and mouth. I felt horrible for Aunt Marie. Also for Nick for seeing me like that. I hope he understands. But that was not the most important thing at the moment.

"did you kill him?" she asked, throat ruff and dry sounding. I glanced over to the body known as Hulda, the guy who has been hunting us down for a while.

"Yes" nick gushed.

"they're after us." she choked out. I wanted to do something to help, but she was in a really bad condition. she quickly yanked her green marble necklace off and handed it to nick. "never lose this. Both of you protect it. guard it with your lives. you will need it" she coughed again

"nick," she said more hoarsely. "your parents didn't die in a crash. they were murdered," she glanced at me. "im sure you know your parents die in a crash either." I nodded sadly. that was just the make up story. My mother and father were murdered when I was 6 while I was outside swinging, all alone. Aunt Marie fainted.

"what?" he asked to himself. We sat in silence yet I knew what he was thinking. Before he sartedd to ask questions I said the obvious. "I will tell you later." I manage to get out. The police and ambulance pulled up after a while. Since we were so shocked by what had happened, that we didn't call. It turns out that a woman that heard gunshots, called 911. If it weren't for her we would be shock all night long.

Curently, Nick was talking to his partner Hank, telling him about what happen. He talked about everything, but when I transformed. I was thankful for that. "he came out of no where. He had that thing," Nick pointed at the scythe that was beside the body. "in his hand, and he went right for her, Hank. I had no choice." He finished he voice giving out some.

"Take it easy. Now, you two go to the hospital. I'll handle this."

"She said she knew him, and his name was Hulda." I was very surprised when no one asked me if I knew anything. But, of course, my luck is horrible, and he asked me. I only shook my head a little and said no. He asked me if I was sure, and I stuck with my answer.

"I'll run his prints." he finished and walked away. Right after that Juliette, Nick's girlfriend walked up to us, looking very worried.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked

"No, we'll be back as soon as we can." And they bid farewells, and we got into the back of the ambulance. It was chilly and the doctors raced around to stop the bleeding. It was a very long ride to the hospital. When we got there they rolled her away of in the E.R. While we were sitting out in the waiting room we had a small discussion about what I was, what he was, what Aunt Marie was, and what Hulda was. I told him that it wasn't my place to answer those questions, but Aunt Maries.

I told him that I would help him out when the time came. I didn't know a lot of species in Aunt Maries old book, but I did know a few. Once the conversation was over, he started to draw what Hulda looked like in his true form. Only when the nurse came, did he get upset some and tear the page out.

"She's conscious now." she said. We stood up imeadiatlly and followed her down the hall. It was horrible. The room was dim, and you could hear contant beeping noises from the machines. It made me feel worse when I saw her face. There, was a large scar from the top of her forehead, to the end of hear ear, and strechted to her nose.

She must have sensed outside the door, because she turned her head to us a little bit. That's when I saw all of the massive scar. It was like the same on the other side, but strected down her neck. We walked in slowly.

"You saw him, didn't you?" she asked nick. "You saw who hulda really was." she said in a much deeper voice.

"I don't know what I saw, or how you did that," she said directing the last part at me. "What's going on? Ash promised me you would tell me." I didn't promise anything, he only has twisted my words. "We have the abiltity the see what no one else can. When they lose control, they can't hide, and we can see them for what they really are. About ash, her mother, or your aunt, was a grimm too, but she had fell in love with Katushun, or a dog/cat mix and had her."

"Look, you need so rest" he said patting her hand.

"This is no fairytale. The stories are real."


	3. Authors Note

Authors note: Ok, first of all, I'm sorry I haven't updated in while, it's just that I have a bunch of school work. Second, I'm sorry my writing is shitty, but I'm rushing. Third, about the Katushun, that wasn't her father's name, but her species. (My shitty writing is the fault for that) And I know you're thinking, 'Well what's the point of her being part Grimm and Katushun, when all creatures can see each other?' Answer to that, I wasn't aware at the time until I was watching an episode of Grimm and it hit me. However, I've made up for that. I might put in some grudges and side family fights if I have enough time. So, that clears up about almost everything. I'll be trying to update soon.


	4. Explaining

Nicks P.O.V~

"I'll be right back," Ash said slowly heading to the door. She turned on her heel and rushed to the door. Of course I was concerned about Ash, but there were so many things going through my head at that time. She turned left and sprinted down the hall.

"Wait, wh-" I was cut off by Aunt Marie.

"She'll be fine for now. I can see the concern in your eyes, but I need to talk to you now. There's not much time to explain." What she said only worried me more. The keywords that I picked out were 'for now' and 'not much time'. I was getting ready to ask her what she meant, though she continued. "Trust me Nick. The stories are true; what they wrote was true. You are one of the last Grimms." After she was done, it literally took my breath away.

I felt like I was left in the dark again. Things were happening so quickly that I didn't have time to think about any of it. Aunt Marie read my expression. I could tell that anyone who saw could see that there was confusion mixed with surprise. "I know it's a lot to take in, and I wished I had more time, but everything is in my trailer, and I'm sure that Ash can help you. She doesn't know a lot yet, but I'm sure she'll help you in anyway possible that she can. Sweetie, theres so much you don't know."

I finally got enough strength to speak. Altogether it was a subject that rarely talked about and had hard time speaking with, so you could imagine the combo I was going through "What about what you said about my parents'' My words were all jammed together. It seemed like she was avoiding the subject.

"Look, you're vulnerable now, you need to be careful," She placed here hand on my cheek "never lose what I gave you." I started to wonder once again. Were other things like… Haulda… going to attack me? God, the confusion was hitting hard now.

"I'm sorry Mr. Burkhardt, you can see her again tomorrow.


End file.
